Death Becomes Her
by The Twilight girls
Summary: When you have an empty life, even the darkest seems brighter than the sun. What happens when the only thing that makes you feel anything, makes you happy and gives you a life, is your main murderer? Humans and vampires will fight against everything else in this fanfic to get whatever they want, doesn't matter if it's pure or evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**

'I told you to run!' he screamed. His face was full of pain. Angry.  
I hadn't seen that ever. He always looked so calm, happy.  
But we weren't ever been in this situation, so maybe that's why I've never seen it before.  
I tried to sound full of confidence, tried to act like we were gonna make it together.  
'If i did, you would have been dead by now!' I failed. My voice was full of pain. Sadness.  
The tears streamed slowly out of my eyes. I had never felt so much pain before.  
I tried to think of a way out, even i knew there was nothing I could do about it.  
I've lost so many people. I couldn't lose him too. He is the only one I've left.  
And I'm gonna do everything to save him.

**Chapter 1**

I tried to look normal; as always. But this day was different.  
I felt like there was going to happen something. Something good, something bad, i didn't know.  
I had absolutely no idea. There was nothing I could do to figure it out.  
I just had to sit down and wait for it to come. Because it was time for school.  
I walked to the classroom, and was going to sit down on my standard chair. I always sit there alone.  
But today that was not true. Someone was sitting at my table. Next to my chair.  
I slowly walked to my table. I looked interrogative. I'd put my bag on the ground, and packed my stuff.  
Slowly i sat down. 'Hi,' he said. 'Uhm, hi,' was my answer. I didn't know how to act.  
He was incredibly handsome. He has beautiful eyes, and a little cute nose, I couldn't stop to look.  
'Everybody quiet!' the teacher screamed. Nobody was listening, and everyone continued talking.  
Two boys were running through the class with a baseball. It was too crazy. The boys ignored her totally.  
'I said, everybody quiet!' she was stressed. She always was calm, and chilled out, but not today.  
'Finally, you guys are really annoying today.' she said while she sighed.  
'Today i am going to teach you about World War 2.' The boys were very enthusiastic.  
They like to fight and stuff. Very annoying. _'What's your name?'_ he wrote on his paper.  
_'Luna.'_ i wrote. _'You?' 'Lucas.'_He smiled.

I didn't know what I could write, so I just waited for an opportunity to look him. When I was sure he was staring at the teacher, I saw him, better this time.

His hair was black, with some parts when it seemed clearer. But it was so dark that it made me feel I was in the darkest night of my life. It was awesome. His skin was totally white. I've never seen a person as pale as Lucas was.

But I continued to watch him because of his eyes. It was mesmerizing and, in the other hand, scaring.

His eyes were brown, but it was like if there were a light inside, what made the eyes look more as a very dark golden. Surely Lucas was carrying eye contacts. But it doesn't explain that little part, in the lowest part of the eye, which was totally read. An intense red, such if there was blood inside of their eyes. Sure! It seemed exactly as blood which was there, as a part of his eye. It was only a line really little, but it was there. Even though I guess I couldn't see that red line in his eyes if I was further. The boy who was on the desk ahead ours can't see it, I was sure.

I stared anywhere else, checking if I was crazy, but everything was normal; as always. Then I tried to forget that guy.

But he took our paper and he wrote, so slowly, such if his hand didn't want to write whatever he was writing. He finally left the paper in our desk and I checked it.

First of all, he had written that, even though then he decided to delete it: _'Would you like to come…'_

Then, he wrote _'Never mind'_.

I stared at him again, and his hand stand his face, like trying to hide of something.

'_I've never seen you at school. Exactly, I've never seen you in town. Are you new?'_ I wrote. I put a smile in the end of the phrase.

I left the paper close of his arm to make him sure that he noticed about my movement. He suddenly took the paper, again smiling. Their teeth were flawless, and his mouth so perfect as well.

While he read what I wrote, I couldn't help opening my mouth. Oh, lord, Lucas was so handsome!

His jaw deleted his smile for a while, and he was suddenly worried. But he handled himself and smiled again. He wrote a reply with the pencil.

_'Yes.. I'__  
_he dropped his pen. He didn't complete his sentence. As soon as I could ask what was wrong, the bell ringed.  
He grabbed his books and his pen and he walked away. So fast. Did I do something wrong?  
I stood up, still dumbfounded. I'd put my stuff in my bag, and moved my chair to the table.  
I didn't know how to act again. The questions haunted through my head.  
_Does he think I'm stupid? What is he hiding?_  
All those questions, I'd wish I had an answer to that. But i was right that there was going to happen something today.  
I didn't knew if it was gonna be good or bad. And actually.. i still don't.  
The next hour I had art class. I've always loved that.  
I could put all my emotions in my work. It gave my good things.  
Like that time i had a fight with a guy. He wanted to touch me, and i slapped him in the face.  
I couldn't help it. I had to go to the headmaster, and i had detention for two days.  
It sucked. But i didn't regret about it at all. He deserved it.  
So the day after that i had art class, and then i made a drawing of two planets that were different.  
Just like boys and girls are different. Like women and men. The teacher totally loved it.  
I had an A for it. I wished i could go home, and show it to my parents.  
See happy faces. See that someone was proud at me. But sadly, that was not the reality.  
My parents are dead. Murdered.  
And didn't know what happened with them. I remember that day perfectly; sometimes that memory attacks my mind so fast that I can't help deleting it. When I notice that moment, that piece of day which marked my life forever, is in mind already and I can't handle it; it can do whatever it wants with me. And what that memory does with me is always the same. It kills me somehow, mentally.

I won a contest. It was about draw something, the only thing it had to express was some feeling. I decided to express love, what a person feels when falls in love. I still can't understand why I won –there were others better, sure-, but I did. And the award was a trip to Australia. My parents were always planning go to Australia, it was like their dream since they were born. So I was so happy to make their dream real! I arrived at home, jumping, dancing, singing. I opened the door, and I screamed _'I have a surprise'_.

And they were there. Well, their _bodies_ were there. On the ground, without life. Dead.

There was a man next to my parents. A man tall, strong and young. I couldn't see his face, he was turned to the other direction. But I could feel how he tried to don't breathe when I came in the room. He didn't move, he only moved his face to see my parents, but I couldn't see even the middle of his face anyway. I saw his lips full of blood. His hair was so dark, it wasn't a normal kind of black; it was darker. It was impossible to describe, unique.

I wasn't afraid of that man. I felt very secure with his presence, such if he was something important to me. I knew –and I know- he killed my parents. My own family, but I couldn't feel afraid. I said to myself _you have to hate him, you have to. He killed your parents!_ My heart even said I must hate him too, but something bigger and stronger, my soul, said I didn't have to. I couldn't.

He stayed there for a while, I literally couldn't move by myself. Minutes passed, and I just could watch him, and he to my parents dead. Suddenly, he said with a flawless voice and in a sweet way, even if it denoted much pain.

"If you live forever, what do you live for?".

I didn't answer, that quote made me think a lot, but I was still flipped and lost with all this. He suddenly moved too fast for my eyes. I couldn't get seeing him leave. I just knew he was there, and suddenly he wasn't.

That guy made me feel something strange, weird. Something stronger than I tried to represent in my drawing. It wasn't love –it's not-. I didn't know who he was, I didn't know anything about him.

But somehow, I was connected with that man. Somehow.

Somehow.

I didn't want to think about it anymore. But it was planted in my brain forever.  
I was never going to let it go, i thought. I still wanted to find out who that man was. But how?  
I hadn't got much friends to talk to. Well actually, i had none.  
Since my parents died i have always been kind of an alone.  
I only talked if i had to, when someone asked me something, a teacher or something.  
And i am definiletly not busy with boys. Boys are stupid. They always cheat, or hurt you.  
But I have enough boys who want me. I definiletly inherited my looks from my mom.  
She was stunning. Absolutely beautiful. Every guy dreamed about her.  
Wanted to get a glimp of her. But she never wanted any of them. Only my dad.  
He was her first and last love. Very sad. I inherited my shyness and embarrassment from my dad.  
He was very awkward. That was the reason my mom fell in love with him.  
It was love at the first sight. So romantic. The tears streamed out of my eyes.  
This had to stop. I didn't want those happy flashbacks from the past. _Stop crying!_ i whispered in myself. _Stop it!__  
_'What's wrong?' the teacher asked panicked. I forgot that i was in class. _Damn it._  
Currently I woke up. I opened my eyes- not that they weren't opened, but i was back in reality.  
'Nothing. Really, it's nothing.' i answered when i wiped my tears away. The whole class was quiet. For the first time.  
An everybody was looking at me. I was so embarrassed. I just wanted to disappear.  
_How am i going to escape this situation?_I said in myself.  
'Can i go to the bathroom, Miss Blueberry?' i asked. 'Of course, you can go.' she answered.  
Everyone was still looking at me. I wanted to walk to the door slowly, but that was impossible.  
I felt like i was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares. I couldn't come away without awkwardness.  
I ran to the door, and threw the door tight. Awkward. How could i be so incredibly stupid?  
Crying in front of the whole class? _Stupid dumbass._I said in myself.  
I walked to the toilet. Putted my bag on the floor and looked in the mirror.  
_Terrible._My eyes were red because of the tears.  
When i saw my eyes that red i started to think about Lucas.  
Weird Lucas. Handsome Lucas. Beautiful- eyed Lucas.  
That made me cry harder. Why wasn't this world so normal? Why it played with us, humans, with all mysteries it has got?. I made the water of the tap run off just to create noise, but I decided to don't cry anyway. Though it wasn't easy; tears ignore me.

And I was there, thinking on Lucas' mystery, when I suddenly heard my name.

"Luna…" A voice from behind me –which I recognized immediately.

I stared at a dark shadow in the mirror and I understood it was Lucas.

"You… "I doubted for a while. "What the heck are you doing in this bathroom? It's women's"

I didn't know what to say, but I had to say something. I detested myself while I said that stupid phrase. I really couldn't say something worse.

"Hmmm" He was confused. "I heard you crying".

My cheeks were all about red –though I was looking at him, still from the mirror, I knew they were -, which doesn't help when you're very shy. I tried to find an excuse as soon as it was possible.

"I… It's just… No. It doesn't… I mean". Seemed such if I couldn't say anything.

He walked a little step forward. Dude was clearly expressed in his face.

He moved again, closer of me. But I couldn't see the red line in his eyes yet. He stared at me so worried! Lucas moved his lips, denoting disagreement. I started to feel mesmerized in that moment. He was too handsome.

"I'm not totally sure" He spoke slowly, like if he was checking if I was really able to understand him. "You don't seem very healthy. Are you all right, Luna?"

He walked across the room while he spoke, and I could watch the red line again. His smell reached my body. That made me feel totally clueless; his sweet and delicious smell.

"If you feel bad, you can trust me". He whispered. When he finished speaking, his face was automatically disturbed again. Like if what he said was a lie.

"Should I?" I don't know why I said that. It seems such if when I was close of Lucas, something inside me made me say what I'm thinking, even if it wasn't always the best idea.

Lucas sigh, and he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. I sigh too, and when I did that, he suddenly moved back. I thought it was because of my breath.

"Actually I don't know why I am here" he said.

I didn't say anything, and I waited for him to speak again. I was sure he had something to say.

"I can't be here!" he almost screamed. I was lost again. I hated that feeling.

"Calm down, Lucas. What's going on? We can talk out, if the problem is the room".

"Best if I let you go. You're losing your class" he replied.

"I don't feel ready yet".

"What are you waiting for?" He smiled again. I didn't know why he changed his mood so much and fast. It was crazy.

I felt much better, but that question overthrow everything again. My tears ran from my skin. I hide my face with my arms. This time I cried out loud; I couldn't help that. I knew Lucas was there, in the bathroom because of me, he was waiting for me to say something. But it didn't help.

"Luna!" he whispered, trying to keep calm. "Please, calm down yourself now " I could hear his laugh now. What was the point? "Luna" he called me again, now worried. "Luna, I can't be closer of you. This is the limit. Please, stop" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I got say between tears and stuff.

"That's quiet cool".

I didn't realize he had moved again. I noticed it because I could feel a magnetic energy so close of me, calling my skin to meet each other. It was him, almost touching me. All myself calmed down immediately, though I was so confused and nervous for his closeness. My tears stopped and I stared at his face –he was taller than I thought.

He touched my arm with his finger, trying to do it as slow as he was able. His face was closer of my face, and his eyes stared at mines so intense. I could see the red line, but I'd swear it had grown up. And a lot. It was bigger, almost reaching his pupil. That intense red was watching my face. _It_ was Lucas. He opened his mouth and moved a little his head. Did he want to kiss my neck?

I wasn't sure of what was Lucas doing. I wasn't sure of anything at all.

I heard steps close from the hall. Lucas heard them too. And he said:

"Damn it!" he whispered. He moved back too fast to be real. He was close of the door now. "I almost did it! Damn it!" he was talking alone, looking at the ground. He stared at me then, like remembering my existence "Luna, you don't know how sorry I am. You have to thank the person who is in the hall! Oh, my lord. I'm very sorry. I promise…" he moved unto me again. Holding my arm so strong. "I swear you won't see me anymore. Ever!" And, suddenly, he wasn't there. I could hear a _'I am sorry'_, but his body left the bathroom further than his voice.

The teacher came in the bath. She stared at me through her glasses. When she saw my panic face, she said, so worried:

"Oh, sweetie. Are you all right? Ms. Fanning"

"Totally" My voice denoted nothing.

"I heard voices, were you talking to anyone?"

"Well" I sighed, while I walked across the room to go out. I felt so bad, but I couldn't stand there anymore. I just could think on Lucas, but I couldn't find any sense of our chat. His smell was still with me. And his mood, what was that? What did he try to do? "That question is harder to answer than you can even imagine".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day i went looking for him. It was hard to get the information I needed. He'd never let anything go about his house, place. I didn't know anything. I stood in the hall. Right before the office of the receptionist. It was a women. She looked very friendly. She had two little braids in her beautiful red hair. She was a little full-bodied. And she had a flowerdress on that ended at her knees. _What can I do to extrude her?_I asked myself. Before I could think of a plan, someone walked through her door. I couldn't hear the conversation. I was too far away. I tried to look through the window, I saw them talking. The women and the boy. Then, the women ran away with the boy. I thought that they would be away for a while, so I decided to break in. Slowly I walked to the door, and watched if nobody could see me. _Good._There was nobody. The hall was totally empty. I opened the door, and closed him immediately. _It worked._I was still perplexed of myself. For a few seconds i just stood there. I didn't know what to do. _Think, think, think,_I said to myself. _I have to get his file._I started to look in de closet. I opened the stock. Hundreds of files. _How the hell am i going to find it?_I started to look at the files. It was alphabetical. Good. I just had to look at the name ''L''. Nothing, nothing, and nothing. Where was it? I had no courage anymore. I didn't knew his last name. I had never asked him that. _Never mind. this is not going to work._But then I heard voices. _Damn it!_The officelady was back! _What do I have to do?_I was panicked. Totally panicked. I couldn't just face her. _Think, think, think! Stay calm, stay calm._Those words haunted trough my head. Then the door opened. I didn't think anymore. I just dived under the desk. 'No, everything is fine, Mr Dumble,' I heard her say. 'The problem is solved. The boy is on the first aid. He has lost a lot of blood, but he is going to make it.' _What happened?_Every question I asked to myself, was clueless. I just had to find the answers, solve this. I tried to be quiet. Stop breathing. But it was harder then I thought. I heard footsteps. And then I heard the door closing. And I heard the lock. _Click._ It was locked. How was I going to break out? Did I just had to sit there waiting for her to come back? No, I had to do something, I said to myself.  
I tried to keep calm, but it wasn't easy at all. I had messed up everything again! I sat on the floor for awhile, trying to find a solution. _Ok, you have to look for a way to go out,_I thought. _But how!_ I had hit the desk which was in front of me. I wasn't a violent person at all, but I was too mad with myself.  
I heard a noise, like the window was being opened. I checked it and I couldn't help screaming and walk back when I saw who was in the window. I stumbled with a chair and I fell.  
I felt good, I wasn't hurt or something. But I was pretty worried because Lucas was in the window, and he saw me falling. Why was I so awkward? I preferred to don't know what he thought about me.  
I supposed he would be worried or he would go when he realized it was me who was inside. But he was still in the window and, how incredible, he laughed out loud. Lucas was gorgeous there, bending over, and laughing in a way that I've never seen before. It was too much beauty.  
Then I understood he was laughing _of_ me. I stood up trying to keep my tone as much as it was possible. But my way to move just made him laugh harder.  
"What is so funny for you, huh?" I asked, in a mad mood –I was angry.  
He couldn't answer because of his laugh. Lucas tried to keep calm and he jumped from the window.  
"Shall I ask if you're all right?" he said between laughs while he talked toward to me. "It's kind, I only ask you that." He suddenly stopped laughing to think on what he said. But –I don't know why –he decided to forget it and laugh again.  
"Why are you here?" my voice was still mad.  
"It's me who should ask why you are here. Don't I?" he replied. That made me shut up for awhile. He laughed again.  
"It's not your business" I said. I walked toward the window, and I wanted to push him to make him clear that I was mad at him. But he walked a step back to let me go.  
"It's not" he said. I was closer to the window "But seems if you had a problem."  
I stopped walking and I turned myself to see him.  
"It's not your business" I repeated.  
I opened my mouth again to say something else, but he was suddenly holding my body with his arm and his hand was on my mouth. I couldn't talk –because of his hand, but for the surprise as well.  
"Someone is coming" he whispered. "You're pretty lucky, Luna" he smiled, but his eyes were worried.  
I didn't touch the floor anymore and I understood I was in _his_ arms. He walked toward the window.  
"Hey! Let me walk!" I protested.  
"Shut up. I'm taking out your problem, girl".  
He jumped through the window and we were on the sidewalk. As soon as we were out, he left me on the ground and he separated of me. There was nobody on the meadow of our school. It was empty. I could see the road close.  
"Oh" I said. "Thank you". He had carried me out, so I was a bit grateful now. But I was still mad with him. He laughed of me!  
"The bell rings in ten minutes" he commented.  
I didn't know what to say. He was still far from me.  
"What were you doing there? Alone?" he asked. Lucas stared at the green grass.  
I fought against myself inside to choose an answer. Seconds passed.  
"I do not understand you" I finally said.  
He smiled a little, but his face was worried and sad.  
"I don't understand myself, either".  
"You were disappointed on the bathroom the other day. You said I will not see you anymore."  
He sighed.  
"I have got some questions…"  
"I haven't got the answers" He didn't allow me to end my phrase.  
"Sure" I said, and I turned back to go home. I could feel him behind me.  
"I am very sorry. I haven't thought on what you are thinking about my mood and me. I just thought of myself… It's quiet unjust, though".  
I stared at him again, and Lucas was watching me as well. I couldn't help adoring his face, his pale skin, his dark hair, his lips, his nose… his eyes. I opened my mouth automatically. He sighed.  
"I'm leaving town" he said.  
My heart beat too fast. I couldn't hear anymore, and I really needed help to stay up. I almost couldn't hear my name when Lucas called me. _Why his words mean so much to me? Who is he? He's nobody, I don't know him_.  
"Who are you?" I was sure I had said it. But I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear his reply.  
'I asked, who are you?' I said again, but now i had an overtone in my voice.  
'Lucas.' he said.  
'That's not what I mean.' I sighed.  
I collected all of my courage and asked:  
'If you had a diary, what would you write in it?' It was a good question. I didn't doubt on that.  
He sighed. 'I would write..' he started. 'I would write: I have met a girl. She is beautiful. Extraordinary. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up, and reality came back in. We can't be together. I am not normal...' He sighed and looked to the ground. 'I would write that I'm in love with her.'  
My cheeks turned red. My eyes turned big. I didn't know how to act. For the umpteenth time. 'I.. I don..' I could not finish my sentence. Indeed, I could not finish any sentence. Then he laughed. 'What?' I asked concluded.  
'Nothing.' he replied.  
His smile. His eyes. There was something wrong. I saw his beautiful white teeth. But there was something strange. His canines turned very sharp. His eyes turned more red then I had ever seen them. His smile disappeared. I did not know what to do. But there was something that said: 'danger' in my head. I'd put my thoughts off.  
_Run.__  
_I turned my body to the other side, and started running. I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares I always have. The one where you want to run. But you can't move faster. Those nightmares where the clock is ticking. _Tick tock._Over and over. I had never ran so hard in my life. I didn't even knew I could run that fast. While I was running, I looked after me. _Where is he?_He left. That made me even run harder. I was in danger. Then I saw something flash in the trees. It looked like a really big fast bird. _Wow._What was it? I tried to concentrate on the road. Shocked. He just stood there! How could he move so fast? I turned my body to the other side. I almost stitched in my own tongue. This was the limit. My body could not handle it anymore. I stopped. _This is it,_I thought.  
'What do you want?' I screamed.  
_'Shhhtt.'_he tried to calm me down. _Why?__  
_'Please, stay calm. I don't want to hurt you.'


	3. Chapter 3

I screamed again and ran off. I didn't mind where I was going to; I just couldn't be there anymore. I started to run, I almost couldn't breathe –running wasn't my thing -.

I didn't realize I was into the woods until I fell on the ground. Then, lying on the ground, I saw the green trees for the first time. It was very scaring.

I couldn't stay there. I didn't know if Lucas followed me, but I couldn't risk that. So I stood up and started to walk again. I was too tired to run again, but my heart was asking me to save my life. I walked as fast as I was able to, but I didn't run anymore.

Time passed –surely –but I didn't know if it had passed minutes, hours or days since I left school. There was something inside that made me walk, I was too scared to think of something –and I was quite thankful for that, because I wouldn't stand more thoughts about Lucas -.

I arrived to a cliff. Hearing the sea's noise calmed me a bit. I couldn't walk back and go to town again –how? –And I couldn't jump off the cliff, of course. So I decided to sit in the end of the cliff.

I wasn't very positive about staying there, but I wasn't ready to go back to my town. I attended a lot to every noise my ears could hear. I was still afraid, maybe Lucas was there, and I wasn't totally sure of what he could do. He said he doesn't want to hurt me, but I couldn't trust his words anymore. I saw what I saw.

What did I see? A crazy, stupid and impossible thing. But however I saw his canines and how fast he could run. And that wasn't normal at all.

I sighed, tired of all this, and closed my eyes. I didn't want to sleep there; the weather was awful and pretty cold. But I didn't imagine anything better to do.

But I suddenly heard noises, such if they were steps. I didn't move –I couldn't. I kept my eyes as open as it was possible. I heard the steps closer. My heart beated so fast and my head provoked me a pain so strong.

"She's here" An unfamiliar voice said. It wasn't Lucas, but who else could look for me? "Lucas" The voice called.

When I heard that name, my body moved a little; I couldn't help that!

"She's all right" the voice informed. I'd swear he said something else, maybe 'smells delicious'. But it didn't had sense.

"Close enough" Lucas' voice said. I screamed and I hided my face with my hands. "Go away. Now"

"Hey!" the strange voice said "You'd still be looking for her without my help, so calm down, brother".

"I said go away!" Lucas was angry.

I didn't hear steps anymore, but I knew Lucas and me were alone somehow. I wanted to stand up, but my legs didn't allow me. My body wasn't mine in that moment.

"Luna…" his voice was so calmed. He spelled my name very slowly, dividing all the letters of it and said them sweetly.

I prepared my voice to speak –I wasn't sure if I'd get to say something.

"Keep yourself away from me, monster!" And my legs did what I wanted; they stood up.

He tried to come closer to me. 'Leave me alone!' I screamed. Then the predictable

thing happened. While he came closer, i walked backwards, i still had my face in his direction. Then it happended. Aaaah! i screamed. I fell backwards. I saw my life flashing by. All the bad things. I had no good things. My parents who are dead. My whole life being alone. What had i actually done with my life? Nothing. And now i just had to wait to fall in the water. Or burst on the rocks. I closed my eyes. And waited for the moment to die. But i didn't felt the wind of my fall anymore. And i didn't felt the water or the rocks.

I opened my eyes. Unbelievable. I was lying in his arms. And i didn't felt anything. No pain, no anger. I only could think about the fact that he saved me. I looked him in his eyes. He did the same thing. I wasn't afraid of Lucas anymore. He saved me. But where did we ended? I glanced around me. I was speachless. We stood on one of the rocks. If he wasn't there, I would have been dead. But how did he landed with his whole body? He supposed to my splashed.

'What are you, Lucas?' i asked slowly.

He sighed.

I felt so comfortable in his arms, so secure, that I didn't realize we were all wet until another wave crashed against our bodies. Then I was aware we were on the rocks, with a very angry sea around us.

Lucas' face was so sad, full of pain. I could feel it wasn't easy for him to tell me the truth. It wasn't something that he could tell like it was nothing.

Watching his face so destroyed broke my heart, and I couldn't help touching his cheek. It was so cold, it was so sweet to feel my skin against his. He looked at me; his eyes were asking me for compassion. They were all like 'don't do this to me'.

I wanted to say him some words, to show he could trust me. But I was totally mesmerized by his eyes, his nose, his lips…

I touched his cheek again, and when I pronounced his name, it started to rain. Exactly at that moment.

He closed his eyes for a while, it seemed like he was having a war inside him. I waited, adoring his beauty. Another wave crashed against us.

"I am here" I said, slowly, undertoned and sweetly.

He looked at me for the last time before he opened his mouth and showed me his teeth –so white, brilliant and pure -. His canines were too big –not as mines, not as a dog or as another thing -, they were too sharp.

Something inside me, such a thunder, made me understand everything. I just could, wanted and needed to say one thing. Just a word.

"Vampire" we said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Minutes passed. We still looked eachother in the eyes. Mesmerized by eachother.  
I wanted him to say something. Anything. That did not matter at that time.  
But he did not.  
The next days were weird. Mysterious killings happened. But it wasn't Lucas, I was sure.  
Two girls of my age were ripped apart. The bodies were out of blood. Not even a drop.  
All of their bones were broken.  
The arms, legs, heads, and every other body piece was ripped of their body,  
and the one who did it, had put their body pieces back on.  
How could someone be so cruel? It was a vampire I was sure.  
And then there was that family. Three kids. Two parents. One dog. All dead. But the dog was not out of blood.  
He was just dead. Every body had something in comment. No blood. And their necks were ripped apart.  
The police is investigating it. But I already knew that there was nothing that they could find.  
Lucas was worried. He didn't knew what to do. He wanted to protect me, keep me away from all of this.  
But there was no way that I would leave him.  
We will protect eachother, no matter what happens.  
He wasn't close to me anyway. When he was near, I could feel how difficult that closeness was for him. And I always tried to ignore that little fact, but the red line of his eyes grew up when I was closer of him.  
One day we were waiting for the teacher in the class. But she never showed, instead, the headteacher came in. With the voice full of sadness, he said our teacher had been… murdered.  
I couldn't help taking Lucas' arm with all my strength. He put his arm around my body, protecting me, though we were in the middle of the class.  
When we were out, on the field of the school, I needed to ask him.  
"It was a vampire" I said, my tone was empty of any feeling.  
He said nothing. So I talked again; I needed to say something, I couldn't be quiet. I didn't have family or friends, so teachers were persons very closer of me.  
"It does no matter; you don't have to feel bad. It wasn't your fault".  
He said nothing again, staring at the floor.  
"It wasn't you" I said, watching the floor too.  
"How do you know that?" He talked for the first time.  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I feel it".  
I was totally surprised when he held my hand. I did nothing, I only could pay attention to our hands together.  
We were out of school already.  
"Thank you" He said, touching my cheek with the other hand "That is very important to me".  
"What?" I asked.  
"Your confidence about me". He smiled, and I smiled too. We were quiet for awhile, and then we started to walk again –still holding hands.  
"How do you get it? I mean, how vampires live between us, humans." I asked.  
He laughed.  
"We don't actually. I'm kind of an exception".  
"So, there's no other vampire at school, huh?" I asked, to make him laugh again. It was so comfortable, and he seemed such sad these days.  
I got it and he started to laugh out loud.  
"You say it as if you're disappointed for that" he said.  
"Well, if the Biology teacher is not a vampire… I don't know what he is" I said, kidding again.  
He laughed a lot, and I could see his canines there, so big. But I didn't care. We walked into the class, and sat down on our seats. Then he continued:  
"Vampires prefer live as nomads, to don't make a town feel something is going wrong with so many murders. I do it as well" he looked the ground again "But I'm at school because I needed something, there was someone waiting for me, I always knew that since the first time I saw that person" He said.  
'That person is you.'  
I looked deep into his eyes, and smiled. He smiled back. But then his face became dark and emotionless. The white part of his eye became red. His veins under his eyes became very dark. Slowly they grew. His canines grew too.  
'Lucas?' I asked panicked.  
I only heard him growling. 'Go away.'  
'No.'  
'Please Luna, you don't want to see this.'  
'What's happening to you?'  
He looked away. Now I saw what he really was. He was a monster. But I didn't care. I had to help him.  
I looked around me and searched for a motive. Then I saw what was wrong. Someone in class was bleeding. There was very much blood. The whole class was panicked because of the guy, they stood around him, so they could not see us.  
'Lucas, take my hand.'  
'No. I can't hurt you.'  
'You won't.' I was not sure about that. But I just wanted to calm him down.  
Then, he took my hand very slowly. 'You're alright.' I wispered to him.  
He was breathing very fast. But slowly he calmed down.  
Slowly his veins disappeard, and his eyes turned a little normal again. Well, his eyes were never normal, it was one of a kind. Nobody has those kind of eyes.  
He looked at me. 'You see? You're alright.' I said.  
'This isn't alright Luna,' he answered. 'I almost killed someone.'  
'But you didn't.'  
'If you were not here... He.. He would have been dead by now'.

The next day Lucas wasn't at school. I was worried.  
I decided to go to the changing room to put my gym clothes on. Gym was one of the lessons I hated the most. But I had to. Nobody was there yet. I just thought that it was just better. When I was done, I opened the door to go to the gymnasium. Empty. The lights were on though. I wanted to walk to the banks, but suddenly the lights were off. It was totally dark. I just stood there in the middle of the gymnasium, waiting for the lights to go on. But they didn't. I sighed. I walked to the door, I took the door handle, but it was locked! I searched for the lightpulls. But then someone pulled me. I fell on the ground. I heard creepy noises. A kind of noise that you make when you're running very fast. But this was very quiet. I felt gusts along me.  
I started running. I didn't know why, but I was just afraid.  
'Hi beautiful'. A strange voice said. It was like I had heard that voice before.  
It wasn't Lucas' voice.  
I tried to think about who he could be. _Think.  
_Then, someone tapped my shoulder. Shocked I turned my body. You will never guess what happened then.  
It was like everything happened in slow-motion.  
Slowly he put his lips on mine.  
He tasted so.. I can't descibe it in words.  
I was shocked. Totally shocked. _What happens? _I asked to myself.  
He tasted like heaven. I had never experienced it.  
I still had my eyes closed, and I just let it happen.  
Seconds passed.  
Then we stopped. I opened my eyes. It was still dark, but I could see his beautiful jaw, his deep grey eyes, his dark eyebrows. It was perfection.  
I was speechless.  
I waited for him to say something. Then he started:  
'Well.. I haven't introduced myself to you, I'm Darren. Darren Corleone'.  
His voice was amazing.  
'I... I am Luna'.  
'Just Luna?'  
'No, uhh, Luna Amador.'  
He smiled. I saw his teeth. The same as Lucas has. Long canines. It was Lucas' brother.  
He walked closer to me, and he tried to pull his lips on mine again.  
'No, please, I... I am with Lucas'.  
His face changed. His face became angry.  
I pulled myself back. I was scared. So incredibly scared. I sighed irregular.  
Then I started to run again, - I runned so much the last weeks.  
I didn't scream, I just tried to stay as quiet as I could be. I felt those gusts again. He was following me.  
'You're not getting away'. He said, as if it was nothing.  
'Leave me alone!'  
I heard him laugh. That scared me the most. He had an evil laugh, that I had never heard before. It was like he found it entertaining.  
I runned to the door. It was still closed. I pulled on the doorpull as hard as I could.  
'You're not getting away.'  
I started to cry. 'Please, please!'  
Slowly he walked to the door. When he came closer, I walked back. 'Alright. Tortured enough.'  
_What? He just enjoined to torture me!  
_He pulled the door open. I tried to push him away, but he just stood on the same place. He didn't leave. 'Let me trough.'  
'I let you go for this time,' he started. 'I am going to get you, you're going to love me'. Then he let me go. He stayed in the gymnasium.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't trust anyone and anything. I couldn't believe on my feelings, I knew what my mind was saying wasn't what my heart felt. Or that's what a little part of my head believed.  
I walked through the school, I didn't know where I had to go, but I couldn't stop walking. His lips on mines kept up in mind, that feeling…  
But his canines were even more important. I was sure it was the man who found me on the cliff. What I could remember of the voice of that guy was exactly the same of Darren.  
Darren was Lucas' brother. And he kissed me.  
I decided to think it was a dream, but minutes passed and it was too real, all those feelings were too alive.  
When the bell rang, I went out and walked through the road, looking for my house. When I was close, I saw a dark shadow behind me. My heart beat faster and I started to run, screaming.  
Lucas' arms surrounded my body and I didn't feel panic anymore. He said my name a few times in a sweet tone, and caressed my back slowly. I hugged him, still mesmerized by everything.  
"What are you so alarmed?" he asked, still sweetly, but I could feel how worry he was.  
"Everything is alright now" I said against his neck. He was so close of me.  
"You're trembling, Luna".  
"You scared me now, when you were behind me. That's all" I said.  
"You didn't wait for me, you left school…"  
"I feel a bit sick actually" That was the best lie I could create in his arms.  
"You're almost at home, don't worry".  
We walked very close and I allowed him come in my house. I sit on the sofa and he put myself on his arms again. I dropped my head until his shoulder. He asked me if I was hungry, but I wasn't at all.  
We were quiet for a while, and I finally said:  
"I still have got some questions for you, you know."  
"Shall I say I have the answers now?"  
My mood wouldn't allow me smile if I was with another person, but with Lucas, everything was different.  
"You can ask me anything" he said "I'm trying to answer you as good as I can, swear".  
"Okay" I said "Let me think…" I sighed, it was a good idea if I asked him something before ask what I really wanted to know. "What do you eat?" My heartfelt said me I was a complete stupid for ask that. Indeed, I was!  
He didn't answer quickly. But he did a few seconds later.  
"Human blood" His head dropped on mine.  
Lucas was very sweet; he didn't say 'I eat persons' or 'I kill people like you'. He chose the words right.  
"Okay" I said, that should be difficult for him. "Now, I have got another question".  
"Come on".  
"Are you alone? Do you have family?".


	6. Chapter 6

He sighed like it was one of the most difficult questions he had ever heard. 'I've got one older brother, but he lives very far away'.  
'Really?' I already knew that he was lying.  
'Yes, and all my other relatives are dead'.  
'How?'  
'Murdered,' his answers were very short, like he didn't want to talk about it.  
I knew that he didn't want to say more about the subject, but I continued. I collected all of my curage and said: 'Lucas... who is your brother?'  
'He doesn't live here'.  
'That´s not my question'.  
'Why do you even care?'  
I didn't know how to answer that. I could not just say that I kissed his brother. _How can I even be in this situation? _  
I asked to myself. Nobody ever noticed me, and now there are two guys who like me. And I like them. Both of them.  
'I just do...' I said. 'I just care about you.. And I want to know what's going on inside your head. What are you thinking about? Please tell me'.  
'The only thing I'm thinking about right now is you'.  
I sighed. 'Lucas...' I couldn't continue my sentence because his finger was on my mouth. _'Shttt.' _He whispered.  
'After school I want to show you something'.  
I didn't said anything. I just waited for the bell to ring. I watched at the clock. _Tick tock, tick tock. _The clock did.  
I stared at the teacher without listening to her. I could only think about Lucas who wanted to show me something after school.  
What could it be? The bell rang. I zipped my bag open and put my books in it. Lucas did the same.  
We walked out of the classroom and we were on our way to our lockers. Our lockers were very close to eachother.  
There were only two lockers between us. While we were on our way, Lucas stopped walking. He just stopped.  
And all the people stared irritating at him. But he didn't care. It was like he was focussing on something.  
Like he tried to hear it. His eyes became scared.  
'Lucas? What's wrong?'  
He didn't react. It was like he was in a trance or something.  
'Lucas?' I asked again.  
He didn't react again. He just stood there. Then he looked up. Focussed on one thing. The door.  
The door opened in slow-motion. I saw two expensive shoes come trough the door. A leather coat.  
I just stared from his feet till his head. I saw beautiful half long brown hair. Big eyebrows.  
And very expensive Ray-Ban sunglasses. It was Darren. He smiled arrogant. He walked to our way.  
'Hello beautiful'. He said when he walked my way. I could not say anything back because Lucas was talking immediately.  
'Leave us alone'.  
'That's it? Not even an ''Hello''?'  
'No. I want you to leave'.  
'Ah, come on, brother, introduce me to your girl'.  
"Don't do me this and go away" Lucas said.

"I can introduce myself on my own, brother."And he walked a step toward me. I moved back, still confused. My mind was messed up. "But… I think we already know each other, don't we?"

I looked at him threatening, but his smile kept on. Lucas was between us and he put his arm ahead my body, protecting me.

"I'm not giving you more chances. Go away"Lucas said.

Darren put his Ray Ban on his hair and I could see his awesome eyes. I couldn't help sighing, and Lucas stared at me, confused.

"Carry me anywhere else" I asked Lucas.

"Oh, oh!" Darren was trying to don't laugh "Come on, honey. I can carry you further than my cool brother is capable. Trust me"He said the last sentence showing his clean teeth, smiling in a cute way that nobody in the earth couldn't help ignoring.

I tried to don't watch him, and I stared at Lucas' hair. Trying to keep calm while Lucas didn't decide to move.

"This is not funny." Lucas was sort mad.

"Really?" Darren seemed surprised. But surely he wasn't, he was actually good acting. Everyone could feel that just being near of him for a second. "I think this is pretty nice. I'm having a great time. And… "he doubted for a while, like wondering if whatever he was thinking on was too much for his brother, or maybe for myself. But he decided to say it "I don't know why I have that feeling your beautiful girl is enjoying this a lot. But, of course, how she wouldn't have fun if I am here?" He laughed. Why a part of myself wanted to laugh with him and say _yes, with you here everything is good_?

"Brother, you should see her face. She's doing her best to look angry and stuff, but she doesn't get it." Darren pointed at me.

Lucas doubted for a while if he should turn and see my face. But he trusted me, which made my heart beat faster. I held his arm harder.

Darren was waiting for someone to reply, watching me intensely and smiling. I hided my head in Lucas' back and he turned herself to hug me in his arms. He kissed my hair, and I whispered:

"Anywhere, but far of that man."

Lucas hugged me stronger and he started walking. But then he realized I couldn't walk. I was actually too messed, afraid, happy and sad and many new feelings that I didn't know how to describe. Lucas put his arm in my legs and I was suddenly in his arms, I didn't touch the ground anymore.

Surely people were watching us, but I just closed my eyes and left my head against Lucas' shoulder.

"Okay, couple" I heard Darren's voice far. "See you in other chance."

I could imagine his smile in his mouth when he said that, and –I actually didn't want to- I couldn't help standing up my head for the last time and see Lucas' brother, again with his Ray Ban in eyes, smiling. He moved his arm slowly, like saying goodbye.

I opened my mouth and showed my tongue in a very infantile way. Darren smiled harder –that wasn't what I wanted to get-. I decided the best was forget it and I left my head against Lucas' shoulder again. I concentrated on his smell –so delicious and sweet- and I looked at his face, still angry.

I touched his cheek, and all rabies it denoted before was replaced for happiness when he stared at me too. He smiled.

"I love you" I said blissfully.

He kissed my front and walked quickly.

I didn't think about Darren anymore during that day. Lucas kept my mind, because I loved him.

I loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed. 'You're not going to show me the place you wanted to take me, right?'  
'Actually, that is a pretty good idea'.  
I smiled. I was full of happyness. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes and he looked so in love. And he was. Just like I was. We were done with school, so we could go immediately. I put my jacket on and we went trough the door. Slowly he took my hand.  
'So... Are you gonna tell me the secret place we're going?' I asked.  
'You still have to wait a little moment'.  
He took me to the woods. He was still holding my hand. The woods were beautiful. I saw green leaves and beautiful flowers. I saw a beautiful butterfly. His wings were red with some purple dots and I saw someting on his wing that looked like a little heart. Lucas saw it too. I was a little tired from the long walk and Lucas felt that, so he picked a fallen tree to sit on. The butterfly was still with us. I was mesmerized by his beauty. He kept staying with us. I raised my hand and slowly, and he sat on my hand.  
'He's so beautiful'. I said admiring.  
'Yes, he is'. Lucas looked the same as I did.  
There was something moving in the trees, and the butterfly flew scared away. I thought it was just a bird or something.  
'Shall we go on?' Lucas asked.  
He took my hand again and pulled me up. In a few seconds I was on his back.  
'Hold on tight', he said laughing.  
We had to walk against the mountain. I heard water falling.  
'What is that?' I asked curious.  
'You will see.'  
I smiled,- again - I was just so happy everytime I was with Lucas.  
He jumped from high mountains, he jumped like it was nothing. I was still on his back and I tried to keep my eyes open. Jumping from such high mountains wasn't really something that I was used to do.  
'We're close', he said smiling. I could not even see that he was smiling, but I just knew he was. I jumped off his back when we were on the normal ground again. This time I took his hand. We walked against a mountain again.  
'So... This is the place where I usally hang out', he said.  
I walked a little more steps, and I could see it.  
Incredible. There was just only one word to call it.  
We stood on a giant mountain and watched at a beautiful waterfall. The water that flooded down was blue with white. It was like 30 meters from the ground. It was in the woods. There were amazing green leaves in the trees above us. It was not regular green, it had a little light in the middle of it. That made me think of Lucas' eyes. I heard birds singing. I saw those beautiful butterfly's again. Red, white, in every color. I saw a deer drinking from the water. The water was so bright that I could see fish swim, even from 30 meters above the ground. I felt like I was in a fairytale. It was too far from other people to find. This was a place where only these beautiful creatures could live. I forgot the tastes and smells from the world that I was left behind. I was in a total other world. I was speechless, the only thing I could say was this:  
'This is incredible'.  
He smiled.  
'Do you want to come closer?' he asked.  
'Yeah'.  
'Jump', he said while he was signaled at his back. I jumped on his back and he jumped immediately. He jumped from stone to stone. Everytime we got a little further to the ground.

When we were at the ground, I could see everything closer. It was even more beautiful. Now I could see the colors of the fishes. They were brown with some golden dots.

The deer that was drinking from the water wasn't even scared of us. He just looked and continued drinking.  
'Shall we sit at the water?', he asked.  
'Yeah'.  
We walked to the water and sat down. 'This really is amazing', i said.  
He smiled, and was very happy because I liked it.  
He took my hand and we looked each other in the eyes. Slowly he came closer. He put his arms around my middle.  
'Stay still', he wrispered.  
'Okay', I answered - which was a really stupid answer.  
He came closer and closer. Our lips almost reached each other. I felt his warm breath on my face. His breath was warm, even his body was cold as ice.  
And then he kissed me. Our lips reached each other and I tasted the taste of heaven.  
Minutes passed. I didn't even know if it were minutes. It could have been hours.  
His lips were so soft. I can't imagine any better first kiss.  
But something in his kiss made me think about my kiss with Darren.

They both tasted like heaven. But I said to myself that I couldn't think about that.

I was in love with Lucas. That was what I wanted to be. In love with Lucas, and not with Darren.

But I was. I was in love with Darren.

Everytime I saw him, my heart made a little jump and started to beat faster.

I couldn't help that. And I could smell death all over him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Darren's perspective.**

Breathing pure air from mountains was easier to forget my existence. But just a little bit.

I was there, in the middle of nothing, among those white highs, when I realized I didn't do anything being there. But, did I do anything being anywhere?

I sighed, I knew the answer.

But I didn't care. How about I was a stupid, silly and bad dude? I was!

I laughed, breaking mountain's silence. I laughed harder and harder.

Maybe I was evil –pretty evil -, but I was myself, something that many people weren't. And, like I was evil, I decided to move and kill someone. Someone, I didn't care. Why should I feel worried for a person that I would kill? No way.

I left those stupid mountains and went to the beginning of the woods. I didn't have to wait too long until I got some human smell. And I run toward it.

Humans were so silly –that's why I liked them. They came in weird and scary woods, thinking monsters don't exist…

It was a pretty woman –I think she was lost-. She smiled when she saw me, and asked where she could go back to the town.

"You actually should trust me when I say you won't care. You won't care where you are, who you are, and who this fucking world is. Just let me help you to get it, okay?"

She deleted her smile, and said:

"I will find the way to go home by my own." And she walked back.

I cached her easily, and held her stomach with my arm and touched her hair with the other hand, keeping her body against mine.

"Why don't you let me to make you happy? Don't you think it would be amazing if you wouldn't care about clothes, people, job and enjoy? Family, friends, yourself, animals? Why? Why not have the dark as your only buddy? Why not? Trust me. It's the best lifestyle you can choose."

She screamed a few times. That girl was really stupid.

"When you humans have only a little time to life, do everything sort fast, trying to seem so happy and yourself while you all feel so pissed off with your life. But, when you have a limited time, such forever. Oh, does it sound ridiculous? What do you think when you hear 'forever'?Anything cute and cool? That is what I thought too when I was like you. Such beauty, such power an immortal person can be! But when you are immortal, when you can't die, you understand you're better than your own life. Why protect it? Why not _fuck_ everything?" The girl didn't stop screaming, even though she knew nobody would hear her. "What do you feel when you know you are going to die? I don't know that feeling but, why are you worried? Let death reach you, you'll be happier than in your whole life!"

"Please, please!" she started to scream again.

"Sweet baby girl, welcome to death."

And I bit her.


	9. Chapter 9

She tasted so good. I hadn't got human blood for a long time.  
I don't know why.. I only could think about Luna. Whenever I smelled her...  
her smell was just the best I had ever smelled. I wanted to drink her blood.  
But I couldn't. She meant too much.  
We didn't even knew eachother well, but I could feel that we were connected.  
And I still feel that. And we are. I've met her for a very long time ago.  
The time that her parents died. The time that I escaped.  
It was 1856. People screamed. The whole country was running for their lives.  
Some people made it, some people died. The monster slowly walked to his victims.  
I remember how he looked. He had long black hair. A grey suit and a stick.  
It was a wooden stick. I didn't know why he took it with him. Maybe he couldn't walk without it, I thought.  
'Kneel', he said smiling.  
Everyone looked at him quizzically and nobody kneeled for him. He started laughing.  
I didn't knew why he laughed. There was nothing funny about it, I thought.  
But now I know why he laughed. When I kill someone, I laugh too.  
It's just the feeling you get when you get your victim, and you know there's no way that he can escape.  
When you pull your victim in a corner. He can not escape. The feeling that you're proud of yourself.  
'I said kneel!' Now he screamed. He was angry. I had never seen a man so angry. And people slowly kneeled for him.  
'That's what I'm talking about', he said proud.  
'So here you all are. You stupid are all going to watch how I slowly kill all of you. Ladies first of course',  
I had never seen a man so cruel and bad. It was a monster. The womens started screaming and crying.  
'Well ladies, if you don't want to go first.. I'll just start with your kids'.  
They screamed and cried harder. One women runned toward to him screaming: 'Please take me! Please! Leave my babies alone!'  
He laughed again. 'Well, okay then, I'll just take you for example'. She was terrified.  
He grabed her at her neck. His hands slowly spread around her neck.  
'This, humans, is what I am going to do to all of you', he said, smiling again. 'And if you think about escaping, I'll start with you first'.  
Everyone was still on their knees.  
Nobody tried to escape and no one made a sound. But there was this one man.  
He just sat down. He didn't look to the monster's way.  
The monster let the women go, he only cared about the man. And he walked toward to the man.  
'Excuse me, aren't you supposed to kneel for me?' The monster asked.  
'I don't kneel for men like you', the man answered.  
'Well, there are no men like me', he laughed arrogant.  
The man just sat there. He didn't move, and it was like he wasn't even scared of the monster.  
'So, you're really not going to kneel?'

"You will be able to take me, but I will never kneel in front of you, monster!" The man said bravely.

The monster grumbled, which made the people who still survived scream.

"Go away." The man was calmed.

That monster grumbled harder, very pissed off.

"KNEEL." His husky voice screamed, he extended letter 'e' for a while. He didn't smile again; now he was actually angry.

"If I kneel, you move along and leave my town."

"NO!"

"Take me! Here you have my soul, and leave the rest of my family, my friends!"

The monster laughed again, he almost fell down because of his hard laughs. But he was acting; he walked towards me –I was the closest to the man –still laughing out loud. He suddenly grabbed my arm and didn't laugh anymore. He took my neck, and his teeth touched my weak skin.

"Kneel, or you know what will happen with your friend." The monster said threatening.

I would like to scream and say something, try to change this somehow, but I wasn't able to speak, my voice was kind of off.

Man's face was panicked. He didn't know what to do while he stared at my eyes. I refused with my head, but he kneeled.

The monster separated his teeth from my neck a few inches only for laugh again. He was having a really good time.

"Stupid humans!" he laughed. "You think that you are heroes if you do something good, such if your soul can become purer!"he started to press my skin with his strong fingers. "You think you can save, love… live! You think you can handle time, you use words such forever, eternity or immortal, when you are the weakest."

And that was the last word I heard as human. Weakest.

I didn't know -and I don't yet -why the vampire didn't kill me like he did with the others. But he didn't, he choosed this lifestyle for me.

Weakest.


	10. Chapter 10

She tasted so good. I hadn't got human blood for a long time.  
I don't know why.. I only could think about Luna. Whenever I smelled her...  
her smell was just the best I had ever smelled. I wanted to drink her blood.  
But I couldn't. She meant too much.  
We didn't even knew eachother well, but I could feel that we were connected.  
And I still feel that. And we are. I've met her for a very long time ago.  
The time that her parents died. The time that I escaped.  
It was 1856. People screamed. The whole country was running for their lives.  
Some people made it, some people died. The monster slowly walked to his victims.  
I remember how he looked. He had long black hair. A grey suit and a stick.  
It was a wooden stick. I didn't know why he took it with him. Maybe he couldn't walk without it, I thought.  
'Kneel', he said smiling.  
Everyone looked at him quizzically and nobody kneeled for him. He started laughing.  
I didn't knew why he laughed. There was nothing funny about it, I thought.  
But now I know why he laughed. When I kill someone, I laugh too.  
It's just the feeling you get when you get your victim, and you know there's no way that he can escape.  
When you pull your victim in a corner. He can not escape. The feeling that you're proud of yourself.  
'I said kneel!' Now he screamed. He was angry. I had never seen a man so angry. And people slowly kneeled for him.  
'That's what I'm talking about', he said proud.  
'So here you all are. You stupid are all going to watch how I slowly kill all of you. Ladies first of course',  
I had never seen a man so cruel and bad. It was a monster. The womens started screaming and crying.  
'Well ladies, if you don't want to go first.. I'll just start with your kids'.  
They screamed and cried harder. One women runned toward to him screaming: 'Please take me! Please! Leave my babies alone!'  
He laughed again. 'Well, okay then, I'll just take you for example'. She was terrified.  
He grabed her at her neck. His hands slowly spread around her neck.  
'This, humans, is what I am going to do to all of you', he said, smiling again. 'And if you think about escaping, I'll start with you first'.  
Everyone was still on their knees.  
Nobody tried to escape and no one made a sound. But there was this one man.  
He just sat down. He didn't look to the monster's way.  
The monster let the women go, he only cared about the man. And he walked toward to the man.  
'Excuse me, aren't you supposed to kneel for me?' The monster asked.  
'I don't kneel for men like you', the man answered.  
'Well, there are no men like me', he laughed arrogant.  
The man just sat there. He didn't move, and it was like he wasn't even scared of the monster.  
'So, you're really not going to kneel?'

"You will be able to take me, but I will never kneel in front of you, monster!" The man said bravely.

The monster grumbled, which made the people who still survived scream.

"Go away." The man was calmed.

That monster grumbled harder, very pissed off.

"KNEEL." His husky voice screamed, he extended letter 'e' for a while. He didn't smile again; now he was actually angry.

"If I kneel, you move along and leave my town."

"NO!"

"Take me! Here you have my soul, and leave the rest of my family, my friends!"

The monster laughed again, he almost fell down because of his hard laughs. But he was acting; he walked towards me –I was the closest to the man –still laughing out loud. He suddenly grabbed my arm and didn't laugh anymore. He took my neck, and his teeth touched my weak skin.

"Kneel, or you know what will happen with your friend." The monster said threatening.

I would like to scream and say something, try to change this somehow, but I wasn't able to speak, my voice was kind of off.

Man's face was panicked. He didn't know what to do while he stared at my eyes. I refused with my head, but he kneeled.

The monster separated his teeth from my neck a few inches only for laugh again. He was having a really good time.

"Stupid humans!" he laughed. "You think that you are heroes if you do something good, such if your soul can become purer!"he started to press my skin with his strong fingers. "You think you can save, love… live! You think you can handle time, you use words such forever, eternity or immortal, when you are the weakest."

And that was the last word I heard as human. Weakest.

I didn't know -and I don't yet -why the vampire didn't kill me like he did with the others. But he didn't, he choosed this lifestyle for me.

Weakest.


	11. Chapter 11

(Luna's perspective)

Days passed. Almost everyday we went to that amazing place. I couldn't get enough of it. We kissed. We laughed. We had fun.

I was on my way to school when I saw it happening.  
There was a girl on the roof of the building. She cried and screamed. Nobody knew why - they all just stood there watching her. I couldn't hear anything from what she screamed. I saw that her hand was on her ear. Why?  
I decided to call Lucas. The phone I called with was the phone he gave to me for emergency's. He always was very worried about me. I mean, he was still a vampire so there could happen anything. He picked up the phone in a second.  
'What's going on?' he said worried.  
'Where are you? Can you come to the big building at the mall? You'll see the big crowd there'.  
'I'll be there in a minute', he said. And he was. Incredible once again.  
I pointed my finger into the direction of the girl. 'We have to stop this, no one does anything about it. And the police will be here too late'.  
'I'm going to the roof. Stay here', he said.  
_Haha, does he really think that I'm staying here?  
_I thought. He walked just like a normal human first, but when he was behind the wall he started running like a vampire. He was on the roof in a second. I tried to run as hard as he did but I failed of course. I wasn't a vampire. But still, I tried to run as hard as I could. I runned on the stairs of the building. It has those iron stairs along the stone wall. It was really high. I gasped so hard. It was too far. But I didn't give up.  
A few minutes later I was on the top of the building. I saw that Lucas was trying to calm the girl down. But she was totally panicked. Now I could see why her hand was on her ear. She was on the phone with some one.  
'Put it on the loudspeaker', I said.  
Lucas turned around and saw me. He looked a little bit mad.  
'I told you to stay down stairs. This is too dangerous. Go back to the crowd.'  
'No', I said.  
'Luna, don't do this to me. I don't want you to get hurt'.  
'No, I'm not going. Let me help'.  
'Luna, I'm telling you again, go away!'  
'No, I'm not going!' I screamed and was really mad at him. I really wasn't planning to go. I runned all the way to the roof.  
Lucas ignored me now. He focused on the girl. Only on the girl.  
'Leave me alone!' the girl screamed while she cried her eyes out. 'Leave me alone!'  
'I only want to help you', Lucas said. Like I wasn't there. He only said ''I'', instead of ''we''.  
'Who is on the phone?' I asked. Lucas turned around and looked very mad at me.  
The girl was shocked. Even it was a very normal question in this situation, but still, she was very shocked that I asked her that.  
'I... I can't tell you. H... He will kill me'.  
I tried to think of a way to fix this, but I really had no idea. But of course, there was my angel in need, Lucas came with a suggestion.  
'Give the phone to me, and it all will be fine', Lucas said.  
'I... I can't', she answered.  
It was incredible that Lucas always stayed so calm.  
'He... He will rip my heart out'.  
_How in hell are we going to convince her?_I thought.

Lucas grumbled -which made him terrifying for a while- and then he walked towards the girl and took her phone. He didn't say anything, so I thought the other voice was speaking at that moment.

First, Lucas' face was angry, trying to look for a solution. Whatever he was thinking about to say to that person, he didn't. When he heard the voice, his face changed and got actually mad, his jaw couldn't be tenser, and his eyes couldn't denote more hate than they did. He grabbed the phone stronger; I thought he would break it. But he grumbled again, as a wild lion. The girl and I couldn't help startling because of his ferocity.

When I thought I was capable of speak, I did:

"Lucas, what is going on?"

Lucas' eyes were the most terrifying thing I've ever seen in my life. He walked so fast towards the exit, that I couldn't see him well.

"I am killing him! I swear I will!" he screamed too quick, I wasn't sure if that was what he said.

I took the phone from his hand before he left.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to hide fear in my voice. But I didn't get it at all.

All I could hear was a laugh, a calmed laugh having fun.

"Oh." He said when he recognized my voice. And I recognized him too, how could I forget him? "Hello, honey."

Tears were already in running through my cheeks. I have never felt so furious.

"Hmmm, let's see, honey." The voice was calmed, still trying to don't laugh "I don't want to have an argument with you, okay, baby? So please, give Amanda her phone back and everything is going to be alright, okay, baby?"

I understood the girl was called Amanda.

"You are a monster!" I screamed as strong as I could. "You are a monster, you are a monster!"

Darren sighed.

"Come on, honey. We can talk about this later, okay? It's four o'clock now, so we can meet each other at… 7? I have another things to do, baby, so you have to wait a little bit. But come on, we can talk about how monster I am later. I can even show you how monster I can be when I want to... It would be an interesting conversation, totally!" he laughed. "But now, give that beautiful girl her phone back and go away."

"How can you be so evil? How can you…"

"Honey, see you later, okay? At 7 on… where? At some cafeteria? Choose the place yourself."

I closed my eyes, trying to think about something that could make that monster shut up. He was trying to avoid this subject.

"Who said to you that I would meet you? Can you please stop being so stupid?"

"Oh, honey! You are actually a very bad girl. I love it."

"WHAT?"

Amanda was still crying, and Darren heard her.

"I have things to do, baby. Amanda is waiting for me. Don't ruin this, I'm having much fun." And he laughed again.

I fought against my mind trying to look for some swearword bad enough to insult him.

"Oh, oh." He suddenly said. "Your sweet Lucas has just arrived." He laughed, but I could feet he was worried now. "He seems angry. Oh, well. Can you please say to him how much you love me, and that you don't want him to kill me? Because he's staring at me really angry." There was a little silence and then he whispered to Lucas: "I'm talking to your girl, she's a bit pain."

"Lucas." I whispered. Then I understood; he was with Darren, he was going to kill him. He swore he would. "Lucas, stop! Don't do that, don't kill your brother!"

Why did I say that? Darren was a monster, but I needed to protect him from Lucas' ferocity.

Darren was surprised.

"Wow, I love you too, baby." He laughed, but still worried. "See you at 7, then?"

"I HAVE NEVER SAID I WAS MEETING YOU AT 7!" Now I was actually angry.

"You don't have to lie because Lucas is listening, honey."

Amanda talked for the first time:

"He will be back!"

Darren heard her.

"Oh, yes. Amanda, I've forgotten her." He laughed. "Said to her that I will arrive later because my lovely brother wants to give me some cute hugs."

Darren was the most ironic person I knew.

"Run." I said to Amanda, and she, still doubting, ran away. I was alone there.

I heard Lucas' voice.

"My soul is getting lighter, but you are always trying to change this and get it darker." His voice was tortured.

And then, I heard the first blow.


End file.
